the_brave_the_awesomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard Of Oops
The Wizard Of Oops is the 3rd episode of The Brave & The Awesome, and is currently being worked on. It is the longest, funniest, most plot-driven episode of the entire series yet, and will not be disappointing. Also, this episode marks the first time when Andrew is NOT the animator of the show. Instead, it's going to be animated by Jake ("Jdawg"). Characters (in order of appearance) #Matthew #Andrew #Patrick #Fiona #Harry #Eric (voiced by Andrew) #Glinda (in the background) #Dorathy (in the background) #Toto (in the background) #Glinda's daughter (played by Diane) #The Wicked Witch's daughter (played by Sarah) #Porker #A young scarecrow (played by Andrew) #A robot (played by Matthew) #A lion cub (played by Patrick) #The lion cub's twin sister (played by Autumn) #The original Scarecrow (in the background) #The Tin Man (in the background) #The original Lion (in the background) #The emerald city tour guide (played by Laurel) #Jake #Sinise #The Wizard of Oz's son (played by Eric) #The WIcked Witch Of The West (in the background) Plot The episode starts off with Matthew, Andrew, Patrick, & Fiona getting seriously bored. So they decide to have a tailgate party in an attempt to lose their boredom. Everything gets set up for it. Now all that's left to do is to go get the food. Andrew, Matthew, & Patrick all go to different local nearby stores to do so. Fiona stays behind, sitting on the tailgate of the gang's truck with her stuffed animal wolf named Harry, and waits for her friends to return. But instead of being greeted by one of her 3 amigos, she is greeted by a hurricane. The hurricane swoops her, Harry, & the truck off of the ground. They are flying & spinning round & round until BAM! Blackout. WHen Fiona comes to, she sees that Harry has mysteriously come to life. She also finds herself in a strange land that she's never been to before, yet still found somewhat familiar. When she looks beneath the truck, she sees that the truck, with her & Harry on it, landed on an old woman and killed her. The thought of killing a fellow human being, although an obvious accident, stresses Fiona out to the extreme. Suddenly, the good witch's daughter (played by Diane) appears & helps them find another way to Emerald City other than the yellow brick road: the brown dirt highway. We find that the wicked witch of the west also has a daughter (played by Sarah), who is trying to keep FIona from getting involved in the true wicked witch's plan. Meanwhile, Fiona meets and befriends a young scarecrow with a brain that doesn't work that greatly, a robot with little-to-no emotion (but only goes with Fiona & co because she helped bring the robot back to life), and a cowardly lion cub. At last they meet Emerald City. Laurel appears as the Emerald City tour giude, and shows the gang the ropes of how things work throughout the city. Finally, we find Wizard & Son's, where the Wizard & his son not only live, but govern the land. Since the Wizard himself is busy, the gang goes to see the son instead. The son grants the young scarecrow and the lion cub their wishes. But realizing that FIona hadn't been granted hers yet, everyone realizes that both Fiona and Harry have dissappeared. They were kidnapped by the wicked witch's daughter & thrown in cages. The young scarecrow, the robot, & the lion cub come to rescue them, and somehow succeed. Soon, we're back to Wizard & Son's. It turns out that the son can't grant Fiona's wish only because he doesn't know where Florida is. Fiona then calls on Glinda's daughter to come help. She does so, but not before Fiona says her goodbyes to her newfound friends. Harry lets Fiona know that once he goes back to Florida with her, he won't be able to live, talk, eat, drink, or even breathe anymore. Fiona then decides to leave Harry behind, so that Harry can live a full, happy life. Harry is extremely excited about this, and gives Fiona a warm, happy embrace before she goes. Soon, Glinda's daughter taps Fiona with her wand, and Fiona blacks out again only to wake up and find herself lying on the concrete, looking upward at Andrew & Matthew. Patrick comes with the desserts, and soon realizes that Harry's gone. Category:Episodes